


Post Performance

by Celetea



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Incidents Outside the League, Institute of War, M/M, summoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celetea/pseuds/Celetea
Summary: In which Jhin performs with Shen and Zed, and successfully slips away before his work is discovered. Some of the aftermath.





	Post Performance

**Author's Note:**

> The Old AU where the Institute of War and the League of Legends exists. You are Yasuo

  Upon its discovery, there was an immediate uproar within Ionia. More so, within the Ionian champions, the Kinkou Order, and the Order of Shadows. The League has ordered all to remain calm and to not approach the scene of the crime, but you find yourself following the other Ionian champions, blatantly ignoring the League’s cautions, towards what will likely be Jhin’s most infamous piece yet.

     The scene is not as gory or as horrifying as you’d imagine. Instead, it looks much more like a sculpture, but rather than stone or other material, it is of corpses. Tame, if the stories you’ve heard are true. The area is divided into three parts: Shen’s half, Zed’s half, and those in the middle.

     Shen, maskless, is impaled through his neck on his own sword, covered in colored moonflowers, of blacks, blues, and yellows. The only variant found would be a bright, scarlet Lotus blossom, placed, seemingly intentionally, over his heart.

     Zed is in a similar state, with small differences. His own arm blades are used to pin his hands to the ground. His shurikens ripped through his mask. Instead of moonflowers, he has roses, black, reds, and blues. Over his heart? A bright yellow, almost golden, lotus blossom.

     You would later learn that the autopsies show that both were shot through the heart.

     You turn your eyes to what is the divide that separates the bodies of the two: other corpses, clearly dressed as Akali, as Kennen, as Karma and Yi and Lee Sin and Irelia. They’re cleverly propped up and positioned, looking as if they were in action, but instead of wielding blades, they wielded... scissors?

     You would later learn the corpses were of the heartbroken before their untimely demise.

     Representatives of the League arrive, and try to usher us out. The other champions remain calm, but make it plain that they were not to be deterred from investigating the scene. The League folds to the demand, and they continue their scrutiny of the scene. You glance at it one last time, and notice pieces of red string scattered around the center: around the “Ionian champions”.

     Your eyes land on a red string that remains intact. You follow it with your eyes, walking towards it.

     It ends coiled around the red lotus blossom on Shen’s chest.

     You turn to the other side.

     A red string trails from the center, towards Zed, coiled around the golden lotus blossom on Zed’s chest.

     You turn and leave. You’ve seen enough.

* * *

     Karma has asked you to come, “To signify that all of Ionia stands against this crime.” You only come because they seek a summoner who is said to be able to communicate with the dead.

     You know who it is.

     You follow the others. Syndra is noticeably absent. Varus is not there either. The group travels to the library. She’s sitting outside of it, arms folded, hood down, several books, a poro, and a box beside her, waiting. 

     “Before you ask, I can’t hear either of two. Sorry.”

     The summoner shrugs it off so well, it infuriates Kennen and Akali. They show restraint only because it will get nowhere.

     “Why not?” Karma asks, gently.

     “They’re not here anymore. I can only hope they are happier where they went then they were here.”

     “Are you saying he wasn’t happy?” Akali demands. The summoner tilts her head at Akali, eyebrows raised.

     “Are you assuming that Shen was happy?”

     Akali stammers, before backing down. Kennen steps up to the plate this time. "What makes you believe he wasn't happy, if I may ask?" 

     The summoner considers this question carefully, before replying, "If you can tell me the relationship Shen and Zed have together, then you will know why they aren't happy."

     "They are enemies, formerly rivals and comrades," Kennen answers firmly, very sure of his answer.

     She just smiles, but in knowing way, before standing up and gathering her things. "I'm sorry I can't help you much more."

     Irelia pushes forward and grabs the summoner's arm. "Tell us what you know."

     Pulling away, the summoner turns to face the champions. "It is not my secret to tell. I know of it, but I've nothing to do with it. And if Shen nor Zed saw fit to tell any of you, then I also will follow that example."

     With that, she swiftly sweeps away, leaving behind a stunned group of Ionians. You leave as well. There's nothing more for you to see, and you are, at this point, fairly sure of the true nature of Shen's and Zed's relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this ended up being more instantaneous and on-the-spot than I first planned. I planned for more to be done in the whole Ionia-Summoenr discussion, but came up with nothing. I will probably expand upon the summoner (who I've yet to name) and her relationship to Zed/Shen/Yasuo/Jhin in future writings as this gives me something to go off of, and I think I can expand this into some more drabbles and connected one-shots. Meanwhile, thanks for giving this a read. <3


End file.
